1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display element of an ECB (electrically controlled birefringence) type in which a crystal having a positive dielectric anisotropy is homogeneously oriented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called liquid crystal element of the ECB type electrically controlled and using a birefringent effect has a liquid crystal cell supporting a liquid crystal layer between upper and lower substrates so as to homogeneously orient a liquid crystal molecule. A polarizer is disposed on both sides of this liquid crystal cell in a state in which a transmission or absorption axis of the polarizer in proximity to the liquid crystal layer is shifted from the orientation direction of the liquid crystal molecule. The liquid crystal cell is colored by using the birefringent nature of the liquid crystal molecule. A displayed color is changed by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer in accordance with the orientation state of the liquid crystal layer.
However, in such a liquid crystal display element of the ECB type, the distance of light really transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is changed in accordance with visual angle and the amount of apparent birefringence is changed in accordance with a relative angle between the visual angular direction and the orientation direction of the liquid crystal molecule. Therefore, the displayed color is greatly changed in accordance with the visual angular direction.